1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional keyboard manufacturing practice, different designs of an upper housing are created for computer keyboards of different languages (such as Japanese or American). In particular, the upper housing is equipped with key holes of different sizes or different arrangements for computer keyboards of different languages.
For the forgoing reasons, different language keyboards needs a universal upper housing, thereby reducing manufacturing costs for the computer keyboard.